thesporianfandomcom-20200216-history
Alliance of Order
The Alliance of Order (A.O.O. for short) is a powerful alliance of several Spore empires from many different galaxies, and many Spore users. It was originally founded by the Squin Empire as the Anti-Grox Alliance and its main goal was to exterminate the Grox from every galaxy. Wars Being controlled by an aggressive race, the alliance has gone through several wars. 'The Grox War' This war has been going on even before the alliance existed. It started whenever the Grox Empire declared war on the Deku Scrub Empire. The Deku Scrubs asked the Squin Empire to help them, though the Squin were allied with the Grox at that time. The Squin were already annoyed by the Grox because of their unnecessary rude comments about them being "superior" and how "inferior" everyone else is. The Squin decided to break the alliance, declare war on the Grox, and attempt to rally up a bunch of empires into being brave enough to declare war on the Grox. The result was the Anti-Grox Alliance, founded by the Squin, a warrior empire, the Grob, Grox rebels who are traders, and the Alphi, a bard empire. This war continues on today and the Grox have lost around half their empire. For some reason, most likely due to a glitch, the Grox have never attacked the Squin, but have still attacked the other alliance members. 'The Frostaur War' A while later, the A.O.O. had introduced new members, the most important being the Hellspino Empire, which was made by chantal71. The Squin got a call from another alliance called the Janusian Order of Empires (J.O.O.E.), made by honzik99, and their galaxy was in a 3-way war, between them, the Grox, and an alliance called the Frostaur Horde. Eventually, the Frostaurs defected to the Grox and became the Mechtaurs. After they were defeated, the Anti-Grox Alliance merged with the Janusian Order of Empires, creating the Alliance of Order. 'The Squin Civil War' This war affected mainly the Squin Empire instead of the other members. It started whenever a rebel group of Squin called the Squin Spodification Group attacked the Squin capital. Their goal was to convert the Squin Empire into a zealot empire. After the attack was lost by the rebels, the empire found the location of their leader, who had been hiding for a very long time. Before he was killed, Spode appeared and took him away to safety after revealing his plans to finally bring the universe into unity by destroying all the unbelievers. Spode's first attack was on the Squin capital, but he was defeated and supposedly destroyed by the Hellspino god, the Exiled One. 'The War of Spodification' At this time, the two Deku Scrub empires of the Squin Galaxy had been in the A.O.O., one is a shaman empire, the other a zealot empire. The zealot empire suddenly betrayed the alliance and revealed to have brought back the Squin Spodification Group. In a battle, they revealed that Spode was still alive. This war lasted a long time and went on even into the Alliance of Order Civil War. 'The Alliance of Order Civil War' This war started when the Squin became distrusting of the Spine Grox Empire, an empire of a species closely related to the Grox. They expelled them from the alliance and declared war. The Janus Empire thought of this as unfair and defected to the Spine Grox, becoming the Spine Janus. The two "rebel" empires created a new alliance, the Spine Warriors of Raging Destruction, or S.W.O.R.D. Later in the war, the Janus betrayed the Spine Grox and revealed their "spine" mutations to be holographic discuises. Spode and the zealots helped S.W.O.R.D., but were defeated, and the zealot Deku Scrub Empire rejoined the alliance after becoming a diplomat empire. The Spine Grox lost the war, but were let back in the alliance despite the fact the Squin still hated them. 'The Second Alliance of Order Civil War' Still not satisfied with just forcing the Spine Grox to surrender, the Squin declared war on the them again and booted them from the alliance once more. This time, the Hellspino and Janus Empires left the alliance in order to avoid conflict, and united into the Hellspino-Janus Empire. The conflicts of the war died down a bit, and they rejoined. Members This is a list of the current alliance members and their creators, as of April 6, 2012. Squin96's empires *Squin *Alphi *Grob *Harco *Estip *Deku Scrub (shaman) *Deku Scrub (diplomat) *Trenzi *Aurot *Jongort *Jaylot *Davino *Ganer *Stonden pg226's empires *Cierrian Chantal71's Empires *Hellspino *Gleyh-Boh-Iit *Zorkrio-Zianiid *Preskuore *Zerbul honzik99's empires *Janus *Jakob *Camelon *Princess *Ballerina *Black Claw lord_omega777's empires *Borgia bjpiers's empires *Scaris *Shami *Braynaw Warrior *Maith *Caracuda Warrior b4438b's empires *Omega Gold baconbrooke's empires *Plazeral Invader_ZIM_Fan's empires *Krimn suzieann13's empires *Luna rexarkingdino's empires *Rage and his emperiments fluttershy888's empires *Watanico hogloger's empires *Porthex